All I Wanted
by Shibalyfe
Summary: What the Malfoys wouldn't do for love. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R9.


House: Gryffindor

Position: Prefect

Category: Additional #2

Prompt: [theme] tragic love

Word Count: 1746

Beta: Tiggs

A/N: AU. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R9.

All I Wanted

Draco stared at the family tree in front of him on the wall. He stared at the new black line under Astoria's and his names. He gently rubbed his hand over Scorpius' name etched into the wall. He was so happy that he was finally a father to a tiny, little baby. Scorpius was both him and Astoria, and it made his heart warm—but it came at a cost. He stared at the fine black words under Astoria's and Scorpius' name. It had definitely come at a cost. He looked at Astoria's name and his heart clenched as the words that he had read a million times burned across his retinas.

 _Blood Curse: is destined to die when her child reaches the age of thirteen._

His eyes scanned further to read under Scorpius's name.

 _Blood Curse: will die upon receiving true love's kiss._

His heart sank and he slid down the wall. This was the worst outcome that he and Astoria had imagined. They knew there was the possibility of passing along the blood curse but Astoria had insisted, despite her own blood curse, that she had wanted to be a mother and give Draco a child. Once they found out that they were expecting a boy, she had believed the curse had been broken; a boy hadn't been born in centuries.

Draco felt numb; today should be one of the happiest days in his life but instead it was turning into one of mourning. He now knew that his time with Astoria was ticking to an end and that his son had also inherited the blood curse. He hadn't wanted a child but Astoria had insisted that she had wanted to be a mother and he would do anything for her. He would give her anything that she wanted and now he was going to have to live with the knowledge that he had killed her. He knew he couldn't stop Astoria's death, but he was certainly going to stop Scorpius'.

* * *

Draco was pacing in front of the bed where Scorpius sat by his mother's side. He was lecturing Scorpius one last time before he went to Hogwarts on the dangers of kissing girls and what it could do to him.

Astoria insisted that they tell Scorpius the truth about his blood curse; she didn't want to keep him in the dark about it. She believed that he was allowed to make whatever choices that he wanted to, just like she had.

Draco would do anything for Astoria, but he wouldn't allow his only son to make a stupid or ill-informed decision.

* * *

Scorpius had a reputation that followed him everywhere. Some were rumors because of his father, some were rumors because of the death of his mother, and some were because he was just considered weird. Whispers followed him in every room but none bothered him more than the rumors about his lack of kissing girls. Some said it was because he was gay and into Albus, some said it was because he was a germaphobe, and others said that it was because he didn't want to get attached to anyone and that he was just as heartless as his father had been. It bothered him; if only they knew the truth.

The rumors following him didn't stop him from getting girls though. They were all intrigued with him, eager to try to be the one who broke his peculiar ways, each vying to try to overcome his reasons with passion.

He cared what others thought of him and his curse, but the curse itself never really bothered him. He was able to form loving relationships without kissing. Yes, his curse had never hindered him—until he met her.

Scorpius met her at University after Hogwarts; he had been going to school to become a potions master like his father. He had never thought there would be anyone who would tempt him to kiss them but the first day that he had spotted her, he had found himself imagining kissing her. He daydreamed all day until he finally convinced himself to talk to her.

They quickly became an item and Scorpius knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. She respected his lack of kissing, but when they grew more serious, she began to question him more and more.

"Scorpius," she said, examining the newly adorned ring on her finger. "You know that you will have to finally kiss me at the wedding, right? Wedding ceremonies literally end with 'you may kiss the bride.' Plus, now that we are engaged you can't tell me that we aren't serious enough to warrant a kiss."

He just nodded solemnly. He knew that his excuses to not kiss her would not last long once they got engaged. He had been expecting her to bring it up and had thought long and hard about it. If that was what she wanted from him, he would give it to her. He would give her anything.

He beamed at her and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Of course." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "I would give anything to you. If this is what you want, then I will do it."

"I want that more than anything in the world," she responded, snuggling into him.

* * *

Scorpius' father did not take the news so well. Draco had been telling Scorpius for years that while he liked Ella, she was going to be the death of him and it wasn't worth it.

Ella beamed up at Draco Malfoy and held out her hand for him to see. The light sparkled off of the big diamond adorning her finger.

"He's finally made it official! We are going to get married."

Draco's eyes darted back and forth between them before he strode out of the room and angrily slammed the door behind him.

She turned to Scorpius, shock covering her face. "Did I do something wrong? I… I thought he actually liked me."

Scorpius gently rubbed her leg soothingly. "No, it isn't you, it's me. He never wanted me to get married." Tears welled in her eyes and he brushed them away. "I'm going to go talk to him okay?"

* * *

Scorpius found him in the portrait gallery. He was staring at the portrait of Astoria, nursing a scotch in his hands.

Scorpius walked over to him and stared at the picture with him. His mother was smiling brightly down at them.

Draco threw his glass at the picture and turned to Scorpius.

"How could you do this? You know what she is going to want! You could just tell her and I am sure she would understand; she has already stayed with you this long. She wouldn't leave now."

"No, Father," Scorpius said and shook his head. "This is what she wants more than anything in the world, and I am prepared to give it to her."

Draco stared at him and tears began to pool in his eyes. "You can't do this. I forbid you from marrying her! I forbid it!"

"That's the thing, Father," Scorpius said quietly. "I don't need your permission."

Scorpius turned on his heels and quickly ran back to his future bride.

Draco was left staring up at the portrait of Astoria and he couldn't help but think that maybe he was the one that was cursed. Everyone he loved seemed to die, ironically for love, but here he was alone and bitter facing the death of his only son.

* * *

Scorpius started to cry when he saw his bride begin to walk down the aisle towards him. She was a vision in a white flowing gown, with a long veil trailing after her. Her blonde hair was curled and loose around her face. She looked like an angel and she was beaming at him. His last few moments went by too quickly but finally the words he had been waiting for were spoken.

"You may kiss the bride!"

He turned to his father and mouthed, 'I love you,' to him and then turned back to face Ella. Her eyes were wide with uncertainty and he glanced down from her eyes to her lips.

"I love you more than life itself," he said to her. He ran his finger along her mouth and leaned in. He felt electricity when their lips touched. He had waited his whole life for it and it would cost him his life. It was worth it. He felt like he was floating, soaring to the stars.

He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"I love you," he murmured before he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

The crowd screamed and ran towards the altar. Ella stared down at the body but was quickly shoved away from the scene. Her eyes were wide and tears streamed down her face when she locked eyes with Draco.

He was sitting on a pew bench, watching the scene unfold and nursing a handle of firewhiskey.

She stormed over to him. "What happened!" she shouted at him. "I know you know something!"

He ignored her and stared at the band on her finger. "That used to be Astoria's, you know," he whispered in a daze.

"I don't give a flying fuck right now. Tell me what happened to my husband! Now!"

Draco just shook his head sadly at her. "I can't. I promised him." He sat quietly for a few moments before adding, "I can show you though." He grabbed for her hand.

He dragged her through the fireplace and back to the manor. He stormed down the halls and finally stopped in front of a wooden door. He paused and debated with himself before finally opening the door. He led her in and gestured to the wall.

"I don't understand," Ella said breathlessly.

Draco didn't say anything and just continued to gesture towards the wall. Her eyes scanned the names and finally made their way towards Scorpius. Her eyes grew wide and her lips started trembling. She collapsed into Draco and started wailing.

They both slid down the wall and held each other as they cried about their lost loves. When their sobs finally turned to sniffles, Draco put his arm around her and whispered out into the empty room.

"Funny how they both thought they were giving us what we wanted when, really, all we ever wanted was them."


End file.
